footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2010 Football League play-offs
The Football League play-offs for the 2009–10 season were held in May 2010, with the finals taking place at Wembley Stadium in London. The play-off semi-finals were played over two legs, contested by the teams who finished in 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th place in the Football League Championship and League One and the 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th placed teams in the League Two table. The winners of the semi-finals went through to the finals, with the winner of the final gaining promotion for the following season. Background The Football League play-offs have been held every year since 1987. They take place for each division following the conclusion of the regular season and are contested by the four clubs finishing below the automatic promotion places. In the Championship, Nottingham Forest, who were aiming to return to the top flight for the first time since 1999, finished 12 points behind second placed West Bromwich Albion, who in turn finished 11 points behind champions Newcastle United, who returned to the top flight at the first attempt after relegation from the Premier League on the last day the season before. Cardiff City who haven't been in the top flight since 1962, finished in fourth place in the table. Leicester City who finished as champions of League One the season before, finished in fifth place looking for a return to the top flight for the first time in 6 years. Blackpool finished 6 points behind Leicester and Cardiff on 70 points, looking for a first spell back in the top flight since 1971. Championship Semi-finals ;First leg Adam |goals2=Cohen |stadium=Bloomfield Road, Blackpool |attendance=11,805 |referee=Phil Dowd }} ---- |stadium=Walkers Stadium, Leicester |attendance=29,165 |referee=Alan Wiley }} ;Second leg Adebola |goals2=Campbell Dobbie |stadium=City Ground, Nottingham |attendance=28,358 |referee=Mark Clattenburg }} Blackpool won 6–4 on aggregate. ---- Whittingham |goals2=Fryatt Hudson King |stadium=Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff |attendance=26,033 |referee=Howard Webb |penalties1=Chopra McCormack Ledley Kennedy |penaltyscore=4–3 |penalties2= Berner Howard Solano Kermorgant Waghorn }} Cardiff City 3–3 Leicester City on aggregate. Cardiff City won 4–3 on penalties. Final Taylor-Fletcher Ormerod |goals2=Chopra Ledley |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=82,244 |referee=Andre Marriner }} League One Semi-finals ;First leg Ward |goals2=Burton |stadium=The County Ground, Swindon |attendance=13,560 |referee=James Linington }} ---- ;Second leg Mooney |goals2=Ward |stadium=The Valley, London |attendance=21,521 |referee=Neil Swarbrick |penalties1=Burton Bailey Forster Dailly Richardson |penaltyscore=4–5 |penalties2= McGovern Austin Amankwaah Ward Darby }} Charlton Athletic 3–3 Swindon Town on aggregate. Swindon Town won 5–4 on penalties. ---- Robinson |stadium=The Den, London |attendance=15,463 |referee=Anthony Bates }} Millwall won 2–0 on aggregate. Final |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=73,108 |referee=Colin Webster }} League Two Semi-finals ;First leg |stadium=Recreation Ground, Aldershot |attendance=5,470 |referee=Andy D'Urso }} ---- Scott |stadium=Victoria Road, Dagenham |attendance=4,566 |referee=Colin Webster }} ;Second leg Ellison |stadium=Don Valley Stadium, Sheffield |attendance=7,082 |referee=Fred Graham }} Rotherham United won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- Artell |goals2=Benson |stadium=Christie Park, Morecambe |attendance=4,972 |referee=Eddie Ilderton }} Dagenham & Redbridge won 7–2 on aggregate. Final Green Nurse |goals2=Taylor |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=32,054 |referee=James Linington }} External links *Football League website Category:Football League play-offs Play-offs Category:2010 Football League play-offs